1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for use with a motor vehicle having a number of modules that can listen to a microphone signal.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles can include a number of modules, such as, a voice-recognition module, a radio module, a navigation module, a phone module, a compact disc player module, a global positioning module, an emergency contact module and others. Some of the modules, like the voice-recognition module or the navigation module, may be able to listen to a microphone signal for use in controlling the module.
In the past, the modules that could listen to the microphone signal were connected in a series or daisy-chain arrangement. If one of the serially connected modules becomes inoperable, any subsequent module is unable to receive the microphone signal, unless there is a bypass around the inoperable module.